Discussion With Commander Ford
by stormyskyz
Summary: The Trouble With Beech Saga Part 4 - Stephen and Marion discuss recent happenings with their boss and what needs to change.


**Authors Notes:-** This fits just after the last chapter of Beech is Back (Which i reccommend you read before this),but it can stand alone. Deicated to Gem6 for keeping me inspired to write this. R & R

**Summary:-** basically Stephen and Marion discuss recent happenings with their boss.

**Disclaimer:- **I don't own The Bill or any of the characters. Commander Ford is mine but was inspired by the show. Same goes for any other characters you may not recognise.

**The Bill: Discussion With Commander Ford.**

Late on a Tuesday afternoon, the day after the Beech enquiry was officially closed; Stephen and Marion were standing outside of Commander Ford's office.

"Are you ready for this Mar, there's no turning back now?" asks Stephen.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

They both take a deep calming breath before Stephen knocks on the door.

"Come in," calls a voice from the other side.

"Gov," say Stephen and Marion simultaneously.

Commander Ford motions for then to sit down in the seats opposite him before continuing. "What can I do for you today?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something important," starts Stephen, "We thought it best you know as soon as possible."

"Ok …. Something tells me I'm not going to like this, go ahead."

"It's a personal matter Gov, an' I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this," explains Stephen.

"Just tell me straight."

Taking another deep calming breath Marion says, "I'm pregnant Gov!"

"Congratulations. But I'm guessing that's not all you've got to tell me."

"Your right Gov, it's not. You see, the thing is, I'm the father," states Stephen.

"I take it I don't need to remind you that you've broken the rules."

"Yes Gov, that's why we've come to see you, there's nothing we can really do to change things now and we need some advice," explains Stephen dreading the response.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to say. Technically I should suspend you both right now, but …. I don't think that's the best course of action right now."

"What are you trying to say exactly Gov?" ask Stephen and Marion.

"I'm saying that that I'm not going to suspend you, even though I should ….."

"What exactly are you gonna do then?" interrupts Marion anxiously.

"Nothing, at least not for the moment. Continue working as if nothing's changed for now and we'll meet up in a few months time to discuss what needs to change. Is that ok?"

"Yes Gov,"

"Good, and Marion stay out of the field ok, try to stick to just the paperwork side of things for the time being. I know it's not pleasant but it's for your own safety. I'm trusting you both to act responsibly over this so don't mess it up. Was that everything?"

"Not exactly Gov," says Stephen, "I know its not exactly any of our business but under the circumstances …."

"Go ahead."

"There's some other people in a similar situation to us. I don't know if you know them or not but I thought it best to pre-warn you."

"Who are they?"

"Claire Stanton, who's currently working undercover at Sun Hill police station and John Boulton, also from Sun Hill, you might have heard about him being seriously assaulted a few months back," explains Stephen.

"The Beech case you mean? If I'm not mistaken, you were running that investigation, correct?"

"Yes Sir, he gave us quite the run around," replies Stephen.

"So I'm aware, I take it Stanton and Boulton don't know that you're here?"

"That's right Gov, I only mentioned them in case something gets out and someone contacts you about it."

"Ok, no problem. Pass on the same advice I've just given you. They will need to tell the senior officers at Sun Hill themselves; but tell them if they're given any trouble to contact me and I'll smooth things over the best I can; understand?"

"Yes Gov, thank you," say Stephen and Marion together.

"Now if that's everything, I'll see you in ….. Let's say, six months time."

"Fine Gov, see you in six months," Stephen and Marion say getting up and leaving the office.

Once outside the building and safely away from prying eyes and ears, they both let out a gigantic sigh of relief.

"Well that went a lot better than I expected it too," comments Marion.

"Yeah, it did; come on, lets go home, this place makes me nervous as hell," replies Stephen.

They both get into Stephen's car and with Stephen driving, head back to his house for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
